The present invention relates to a building butt glazing system and, more particularly, a method and apparatus for sealing the space between adjacent panels in a building butt glazing system.
The term "butt glazing system" describes panel wall systems, usually glass, in which the vertical mullion structures do not extend through the wall. In typical butt glazing systems the entire mullion is on the interior of the wall. Once the glazing material is located in place, structural silicone sealant is gunned into the voids between the interior face of the panels and the exterior face of the structural mullion and allowed to cure. A bead of a similar structural silicone is then applied in the space between the adjacent panels to form a weathertight seal against air and water. A typical prior art butt glazing system is shown in FIG. 1.
While the above known prior art building butt glazing systems are aesthetically in demand, high installation costs place the systems outside of typical construction budgets. The high installation costs are due to the fact that the bead of structural silicone sealant which is applied to the space between the adjacent panels must be applied from the exterior of the building which requires that exterior scaffolding be erected which otherwise would not be required as all other glazing operation may be accomplished from the interior of the building. In addition to the foregoing, since the exterior seal is made by injecting the silicone sealant in the space by means of a caulking gun, the appearance and integrity of the joint is dependent upon the skill of the workman applying the sealant.
Naturally, it is highly desirable to develop an improved building butt glazing system wherein the entire system may be installed from the interior of the building in a simple, efficient, economic and satisfactory manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved butt glazing system wherein the entire system may be installed and glazed from the interior of the building.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a removable mullion insert having a gasket preformed thereon for sealing the space between adjacent panels in a butt glazing system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved butt glazing system having an improved mullion structure for receiving the removable mullion insert.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.